A communication environment generally refers to a group of interconnected wired and/or wireless devices such as, for example, laptops, mobile phones, servers, fax machines, printers, etc, which may send/receive data. The transmitting devices may often encode the information before transferring the encoded data over a communication medium provisioned between the devices. The receiving devices may perform decoding, error detection and correction and such other operations to extract the information.